What if~America lost it's Revolution?
The American Revolution was one of the more pivotable points in world history. It gave rise to a republic that would take on the world in the future and become one of the most powerful political powers in our time and any other. But, it had to go to the war with what was considered the most powerful nation in the world: Great Britain. The revolution was fought for 6 years and American eventually won. But, what if the United States lost it's revolution, what if Britain somehow defeated the continental army? Well, we will gwt to that. But first, a history lesson. Just scroll down to the What if category of this page if you just want to read about the What if scenario? Real History In the years following the French and Indian War. Some colonists began to question the rules and regulations set in place by the British King, one of them is being restricted to move westward, and even heavy and unfair taxation. In 1770, citizens of Boston have gathered and even complained to the British royal military about these new laws in place. The Military responded with lethal force, this would be known as the Boston Massacre which 5 Botsonians were killed. Eventhough the bloodshed was minimal, but this would be the first of chain of events that would lead to the Revolution. Around 2 years later, a timber tycoon named Ebenezer Mudgett was charged with stealing wood that was supposed to be reserved for the British. The next morning, he and 30 men stormed to the house of Benjamin Whiting and with a wodden stick, he beat Whiting with the same amount of his equal to the amount of wood Mudgett was charged with stealing, cut off the eear and shaved Whiting's horse as well. This even would be known as the Pine Tree Riot. The following year, The British Government had passed the Tea Tax. This was resented by colonists everywhere (especially in Boston), this si where Bostonians raided nearby British Merchant Ships and threw out their shipments of Tea. This was the Boston Tea Party. Because the colonists would rather give up Tea than their freedom. In 1775, the first shots were fired near Concord and Lexington, Paul Revere warned the colonists of Boston that the British were on their way and this signals the American Revolution. On July 4, 1776 the United States was formed from the 13 British Colonies as the Continental Congress have passed the Declaration of Independence, the war would go on for 5 more years. In 1781, The British surrendered for the last time at Yorktown, and the Treaty of Paris have officially recognized the US' sovereignty. With it, the United States would come to be, and eventually become the most powerful nation we know it today. What if? Now, here comes the universal question. What if America lost it's revolution, what if somehow Britain were able to suppress the American Rebellion? What would become of the world without the USA? Well, it was entirely possible that the British could defeat the American colonists. But their problem was not being able to defeat the Americans at the more important battles such as the battle of Monmouth County Courthouse and the battle of Ft. Ticonderoga. So, let's say the British were able to defeat the Americans at these particular battles, this would put the Americans in a no win situation, so they would have no choice but to surrender. Shortly after America's defeat in the Revolution, would be American icons such as George Washington, Thomas Jefferson, Benjamin Franklin, Alexander Hamilton (who the British casted as traitors before the war) would face public execution for their rebellion, either be shot to death or tortured, or even hung. New laws and warnings would also be imposed to the colonists that they would meet with the same fate as those that have been executed. One other thing is for sure is that America would still be owned by their respective European Empires. Though, it'll still be possible for Mexico to rise as the Spanish Empire was already in a state of decline come the 19th century. So, Mexico could become (for a time anyway) America's big superpower. Even with a British victory in the Revolution. The British were already at odds with the French (even before the Revolution), so the British and the French would fight for dominance, it may also be possible that the British would take the Louisiana Territory sicne Britain was more financially and politicially stabe than France was. For the French, they were already in financial and political turmoil. But because in this alternate reality the British defeated the Americans before the French were able to help them, they stay a bit more financially stable in this alternate reality, but even with this change in history the French Revolution was inevitable, but would probably take place about 4-8 years later in this alternate reality. It is also unclear of Napoleon would rise to power, with the French Revolution taking place 4-8 years later. Because there would be a possibility that France would be more politically stable with this delay in the French Revolution. The reason why Napoleon rose to power in France is not just because of the nations' financial troubles, but also it's political turmoil. With a British victory in the Revolution, Britain would remain a dominant power well into the 20th century, though they would be tested by the rise of Nazi Germany who could match the British Empire, though it would be unlikely, because by the time of World War 2, Britain's financial and political influences are stretched to the max. In our reality, Britain pretty much had to shut down it's own empire as Britain couldn't fight the Nazis and run their empire at the same time, this is why they had to make that painful compromise to the United States. In this alternate reality without a reliable ally, Britain could in fact fall to the Nazis. With it, anything Britain owns could be owned by the Nazis. Even with a British Victory in the Revolution, it could be inevitable that America would gain independence from Britain, but would be more like a British protectorate government, much like Canada is in our reality. But if Britain were to fall to the Nazis, America would become an isolationist nation along with it's neightbors: Mexico and Canada and would not be a dominant power like it is in our reality. It would also be forced into diplomatic relations with the Nazis and the Japanese (the victors of World War 2). But would be allowed to be independent because of their inability to fight in the war. Well, that is all I have for this page. What do you think would the world be like if the Americans lost the revolution? Until then, this is JohnnyOTGS signing out.